happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Come Back
Baby Come Back is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, the Child Protection Agency takes Cub away from Pop. Roles Starring *Pop *Cub Featuring *Double-O-Eight Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Savaughn *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot After a another horrible accident to Cub due to Pop's ignorance, people begin to notice all the things that happen to Cub. To make sure, they keep a watchful eye on Pop and see what happens. Pop has Cub hold a hammer for him while getting a ladder. Noticing that Cub was left unattended in an open area, people decide it was time to call the Child Protection Agency in order to keep Cub from getting hurt anymore. Pop was giving Cub a warm bath (a little too warm) when Savaughn came in and took Cub away without warning. Pop started yelling at him, but Savaughn told Pop that he has the legal right to take Cub away, as everyone has called saying "Pop is a horrible father, please get his son to safety". Pop looked down in deep depression, realizing all the things he had done. The last thing Pop hears from Cub is "Daddy?!" before Savaughn leaves with him. The next day Pop decides that he wants to get his son out. However on his research, he learns that they won't give him back so simply. As his first plan, Pop comes to the adoption center in disguise, hoping to adopt Cub. So Pop decides to hire a spy to save Cub...Double-O-Eight. After calling the spy cat over, he tells Pop he will be involved with a plan to get Cub back. Meanwhile, Cub cries in Savaughn's car and angers him. To keep his temper in check, Savaughn dumps Cub at a house and rings the bell. Lumpy answers the door and takes Cub inside. He feeds Cub a can of expired baby food. It turns out he is no better than Pop, being oblivious to Cub choking on the food. Assuming he was thirsty, Lumpy goes to get a glass of water, allowing 008 to grab Cub from an open window. Outside the house, Pop waits in a van until 008 comes back with Cub. They drive off and Lumpy discovers his "son" is being kidnapped, so he calls for help. Pop hugs Cub with joy. However, 008 spots Savaughn driving after them and activates turbo mode. The van goes zooming and several objects fly out the back door. Cub falls out of the door, but at the last second is rescued by Pop. 008 manages to get the van over an unfinished bridge, but at the other side they ecounter helicopters. 008 tells Pop he is on his own and ejects himself from the van, only to get shredded by a helicopter blade. Pop takes over the driving wheel, but hits a tree. He us surrounded on all sides by cops who threaten to take away Cub. However, Savaughn stops them by talking about how Pop saved Cub from falling out of the van and the fact that he came to this much effort to get him back, showing he is responsible. Overjoyed by this, Pop hugs Cub so hard he coughs up the baby food he was choking on. Lumpy drives off to find Cub, when food flies into his windshield, making himself crash and a helicopter lifts him up. The next day, Pop and Cub play with a ball. It bounces across the street and Pop decides to take full responsibility by retrieving it, repeating all the events of Havin' A Ball. A nearby Toothy admits that Pop is still a better parent than Lumpy. Deaths #Double-O-Eight is shredded by a helicopter blade, #Pop is sliced by the helicopter lifting Lumpy. #Cub is crushed by Lumpy's gurney. #Lumpy is crushed by the helicopter. Trivia *This episode may have taken place before ''Havin' A Ball ''(explaining why Pop never gets Cub taken away from him in the canon series). *This marks Double-O-Eight's first death. *The title is a reference to the song of the same name by the 1970's group Player. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes